


Recuerdos de un día olvidado

by Fan_Multiship



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dolor, Intento de poema, Negacion de la Realidad, Other, Romance tragico, Venganza, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Multiship/pseuds/Fan_Multiship
Summary: Lo único que tenía eran los momentos compartidos, pero eso ya a terminado, ahora, todo a cambiado.
Relationships: Furious/ Hipo Horrendo Abadejo II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Recuerdos de un día olvidado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asmodeus1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/gifts).



> Holaaaa soy un tanto nueva en esto, les estaría muy agradecida todos aquellos que lleguen a darle un vistazo a mi pequeña creación👋👋👋🙇
> 
> Esta obra se la dedico a Asmodeus1987 como un homenaje a Furious perteneciente a su maravillosa obra conocida como "Munr", por cuan trágica fue su historia.

Confinado en un túmulo de tierra estéril  
Yace en su prisión hecho trizas  
Reflejan a un amante en desdicha

——————————

Si te acercas a él podrías observarlo,  
no te haría nada,  
ya que no conectarian las miradas.

Él no te mira, no está en el momento,  
puede ver pero no quiere,  
no le agrada lo que presencia,  
por eso busca deleitarse en el ayer.

——————————

Con la mirada perdida  
En busca de alguien  
Quien fue arrebatado de su lado  
Busca a su amante 

——————————

Vivieron en compañía el uno del otro  
desde pequeños  
Y desde entonces lo cuido  
Lo defendió  
Lo amo  
Ellos no comprendían,  
pero felices por lo que sentían  
ansiaban su mutua compañía

——————————

El melódico sonido del goteo  
le hace rememorar el lugar de su último encuentro  
La última caricia  
El ultimo beso lleno de anheló

——————————

Fueron hermosos los recuerdos  
Pero eso es lo que son  
Simples memorias de un día olvidado

Pero ahora

Ya no mas

Despojado de las cadenas que retenían su carne  
indemne e ante cualquier ataque.

Por fin

Queriendo deshacerse de todo  
al volverlo cenizas  
Ahora ya nada lo aprisiona

——————————

Las cadenas rotas  
La furia desatada

No hay nada como sentir el placer,  
en la calidez de las brasas,  
para vengar la sangre derramada.


End file.
